


You Won’t Mind

by LarCon



Category: EXO
Genre: Bottom Jongin, Little Space, M/M, Masturbation, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, bottom kai, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarCon/pseuds/LarCon
Summary: Little Jongin is feeling needy but his daddy isn't around to help. So he turns to a few "friends" for help...CROSS POSTED ON AFF





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Friday morning and the sun is so bright that poor little Jongin can barely open his eyes without being blinded. He hears birds singing cheerfully and smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. Very slowly he rolls himself out of bed, dragging his stuffed bunny (Sir Fluffles) with him. He considers changing into real clothes first, but eventually decides against it, keeping his onesie on. It's just too early to wear real clothes. JAMMIES FOR LIFE. He sucks on his paci, which is really only reserved for night time and for when Jongin is VERY little, and makes his way for the door. Jongin very tiredly waddles his way from his bedroom into the kitchen to sit down next to his best friend, Baekhyun. Normally he would eat his breakfast next to his daddy, but he's gone for the week for work in China. Kyungsoo called his best friend Chanyeol to come and watch his baby boy while he was away. Naturally, that meant lots of play time with Baekkie too. 

_"Morning Nini!~"_

 Baekhyun is ALWAYS the first one up in the morning and is usually super cheerful. A stark contrast from the ever-tired Jongin. Jongin looks at him and smiles sleepily before removing his paci and placing it on the table beside his plate.

_"Morning Baekkie..."_

Baekhyun smiles back at Jongin and sets back into eating his breakfast. This morning they are feasting on eggs, toast, bacon, and orange slices. This isn't quite the breakfast that he's grown accustomed to, but it's food, so he tucks in. Chanyeol turns around from the stove to join the two littles and smiles widely at them both.

_"Good morning, Jonginnie~ Did you sleep alright? Your Daddy already called this morning to see how you were, but since you were asleep, we decided not to wake you. He said he might call a little later tonight, ok?"_

At the mention of Kyungsoo Jongin's head perks up. He misses his daddy terribly. It's been 4 days and he already can't stand it. Not that Chanyeol wasn't taking good care of him, but it just wasn't the same. Chanyeol and Baekhyun notice Jongin starting to pout a little and immediately start to console the poor thing.

_"Nini, I know you miss your daddy...but he'll be home in only 2 more days! Besides, you still get to play with me, right?!"_

Sometimes Jongin hated how happy Baekhyun was all of the time. He nodded his head anyway and forced out a smile. He WAS happy that he got to see Baekkie so much this week. They've had loads of fun coloring, and playing with his stuffies, and splashing water at bathtime (much to Chanyeol's distaste.) What harm is 2 more days going to do?

After about 10 more minutes both of the boys are finished with their breakfast and Chanyeol shoo's them away from the table before they can make any more of a mess. They go to the living room for a bit and try to compromise on a cartoon to watch. Jongin wants to watch something exciting, while Baekhyun wants to watch Pororo...for the 50th time that week. After bickering for a moment over TV they decide to just go to Jongin's playroom to find something to entertain themselves. They end up playing tea party with all of Jongin's stuffies (and thats A LOT) and dressing up all fancy for the event. They've got Jongin's little white tea set out and they are serving the best air in the whole galaxy. 

" _More tea, Sir?"_

_"Why, yes. Thank you!"_

_"Would Sir Fluffles like some more tea and biscuits?"_

Jongin smiles and uses his hand to make his stuffed bunny nod his head while his friend pours some more "tea." Jongin picks up the cup and helps his bunny friend drink it before setting the teacup down gently, so as not to break it. 

_"Byun Baekhyun! Where are you and what are you doing?!"_

Suddenly they hear Chanyeol holler for Baekhyun who rolls his eyes before hollering back at his daddy...

_"I'm with Nini in the playroom, Daddy! No need to worry!!"_

Baekhyun crosses his arms before looking at Jongin and pouting with a huff.

_"Daddy always thinks I'm off somewhere doing things I shoudln't be...Just because he caught me that ONE time with my hands down my..."_

Jongin's eyes go wide as he can't believe what his fellow little is saying. He covers his bunnie's ears and scowls at his friend. 

_"BAEKKIE! Be careful of what you say! We have little ears in here, ya know...a-and besides...you shouldn't do that without your daddy!"_

Baekhyun smirks when he sees the blush creeping its way slowly up to Jongin's cheeks.

_"You mean...you don't do...touches...when your daddy isn't around?!"_

Jongin feels his face burn as he looks down and slightly shakes his head

_"Uh-uh...Daddy said I'm not allowed unless he tells me to...He said that good boys wait for Daddy before they do touches..."_

_"You mean...you haven't touched...little Nini...the WHOLE TIME your daddy has been gone?!"_

_Jongin shakes his head again_

Baekhyun's eyes go wide once the realization hits him. He just looks at Jongin like he's insane. How could someone wait that long?! Especially Jongin, who has the patience of about a 2 year old (on a good day.) He just refuses to let Jongin live this way! It's an outrage! It's cruel! It's...

_"Baekhyun! It's awfully quiet in there! You aren't corrupting my best friend's little boy, are you?! Answer me in 3 seconds or I'm coming in there and embarrassing you! 1....2...."_

Baekkie's eyes get huge and he stands up as he yells back into the hallway:

_"We're fine, Daddy!! I promise we're being good! Nini's just sleepy so he's being quiet!"_

Jongin looks at Baekhyun questioningly when he hears his name brought up but Baekhyun just shrugs and sits back down, deeming that enough of an excuse as to why they are whispering. Baekhyun looks at Jongin and sighs

_"Nini...your daddy won't know if you do touches when he isn't here, ya know. He's all the way in CHINA! He can't see you or hear you. I promise you won't get in trouble..."_

Jongin ponders this bit of information for a minute...his friend seems right. I mean, Daddy's pretty far away and Chanyeol won't know about it so HE can't tell Daddy what happened....

_"Just do it tonight, Nini. It's already been 4 days! I bet you're dying right now! I know I would be after 2 days. I don't know how...."_

Baekhyun drones on in the back of Jongin's mind as he begins to think of how good it will feel to cum tonight. He doesnt realize it, but his face starts to flush and his pupils dilate, indicating Baekhyun to shut up. He looks at Jongin and smirks, as he knows full good and well what he's thinking about. 

_"BOYS!!! It's time for lunch!"_

Chanyeol's voice seems to wake Jongin out of his daydream. He looks up and sees Baekhyun smiling at him and then he looks down. _Oh no._ He's hard....in front of his best friend...Baekhyun just giggles to himself and runs out of the playroom to go indulge in whatever it is that Chanyeol has made for lunch. Jongin just stands there for a minute, willing the stiffness between his legs to go away before he pops his head out of the playroom to join the other two.

* * *

_**Later that night......** _

 

_"Yes, Daddy...I've been good for papa Yeol....Yes, I'm sharing my toys...Ok Daddy...Love you too Daddy...bye bye"_

Jongin hung up the phone and looked up at the smiling idiot that belongs to his best friend. Chanyeol was fine, really...but Jongin just missed his daddy. Jongin had decided to enact his plan tonight while Baekkie and Chanyeol were asleep in the guestroom. They had just eaten dinner and were all snuggled on the couch watching some grown-up movie that Jongin didn't like. Baekhyun was already asleep and Chanyeol was well on his way. He turned off the movie and announced that he and Baekhyun would be turning in for the night before turning around and scooping up a dead-weight Baekhyun and heading off down the hall to the bedroom. Jongin followed them, but went straight back into his shared room with Kyungsoo. He was very nervous about what he was about to do. He kept having nightmares about his daddy finding out and punishing him. Jongin hated being in trouble, unlike his fellow little, who seemed to not mind the slightest. He pressed his ear against the wall, hoping to hear those two sleeping. Thankfully all he heard were snores coming from the other room. Time to begin.

Jongin locks the door, just in case, and walks over to the bedside table. He pulls open the drawer and ponders his options.

_"Lets see....I can use strawberry...or peach....or cherry..."_

Jongin finally settles on the peach flavored lube and a smallish butt plug that vibrates. It's not his favorite, but he likes the way this one fits better than the other ones. He slowly lays down on the bed and takes off his boxers, letting his little pink cock spring up. He's been hard for a while and the anticipation has him growing harder by the second. He bites his lip as he pops open the bottle and spreads some on his fingers. While the plug isn't big, he still wants to be stretched a little. He slowly, and very gently starts working one finger into his little pink hole. It feels so good he closes his eyes and just lets out a contented sigh. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. His daddy has very strict rules about touches. But it just feels SO GOOD... In no time he's worked himself up to two fingers and is now scissoring himself open, just like his daddy does. He's popped his paci into his mouth to try to keep moans from spilling out and waking up the other two. Once Jongin figures that he's stretched enough, he spreads some lube onto the plug, licking it once, just because it tastes yummy (peach is his favorite.) He takes a deep breath and slowly, VERY SLOWLY begins pushing the plug into his pert little ass. He closes his eyes and plugs his paci back into his mouth before he blows it big. Jongin has never been quiet in bed, one of the things Kyungsoo loves about his baby boy. Once he's got the whole thing worked into himself he turns it on low and removes his hand, placing it on his, now dripping, red, little cock. He looks down and sees a little bead of pre-cum already dripping down his red little tip. He smears it with his thumb and sighs happily at FINALLY having contact after about 5 days, 4 of those with no Daddy around. He's already so sensitive he hisses as he cups his tight little balls, imagining it's his daddy's skillful hands instead of his own. He keeps up this pace for a few minutes but doesn't gain much headway so he looks around for something, ANYTHING he can use to gain friction. Thats when he spies him. His trusty stuffed bunny, Sir Fluffles. Sitting there on the shelf, just watching him. Jongin smiles and gets up to waddle over to the shelf. He picks up the bunny and hugs him tight before whispering:

_"You won't mind helping Nini, will you, Sir Fluffles?"_

He giggles to himself as he makes the stuffie's head shake "no" before waddling back over to the bed. He gets on his hands and knees and gently lays Sir Fluffles beneath him. When he lowers himself on top of him and makes an experimental thrust, his eyes water and he drops his head. 

_fuck, yes!_

Daddy doesn't allow him to use grown-up words, so he just thinks it to himself. His bunny feels so good on his weeping little cock that he cant help but whimper as he picks up some speed. He looks for something to put in his mouth to muffle the moans but can't find his paci anywhere. He looks down and sees the fluffy ear of his bunny and decides that will have to work. He takes the ear in his mouth and turns the plug up a level, feeling it press into his prostate while it vibrates a little harder. His eyes are now watering profusely as he continues to fuck his little bunny into oblivion. He picks up more speed as he feels his tummy start to coil and he knows he's close now. He keeps going, hips starting to stutter, his rhythm faltering as he thrusts one last hard time against his bunny. That sweet friction taking him over and beyond pleasure as he cums long thick ropes against the fur. Jongin rolls onto his back and very gently works the plug out of his tight little ass and turns it off before wiping it down and putting it away. He looks over at his poor, not-so-innocent anymore bunny and blushes wildly when he thinks about what he just did. Jongin picks up the bunny and mutters a small " _thank you_ _"_  before placing him on the other side of the bed. He rolls over and pulls the blankets up over his tired, blissed out body. Jongin feels giddy as he falls asleep, placing his paci into his smiling mouth before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

**_2 days later as Soo is doing laundry_ **

_"JONGIN!! What the hell is your bunny doing in the wash and WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL OVER HIM?!"_

_*a startled Nini scurries off to the bedroom and hides in the closet*_

 

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter!

Kyungsoo picks the bunny up by it's ear and starts marching toward the bedroom closet he heard Jongin scurry off to, ready to kill a certain little boy. He walks up to the closet door and bangs on it, startling Jongin on the other side. 

_"Kim Jongin, I suggest you get your ass out here right now and tell me what is all over your bunny."_

Kyungsoo's voice sounded stern, but suprisingly very calm, which means that Jongin had better listen NOW. He opens up the door a crack and peeks out, only to be met with a death glare from his Daddy. He swallows hard and pushes the door the rest of the way open, leaning out of it a bit more with every inch it goes. Kyungsoo puts one hand on his hip, waiting for Jongin to come out of the closet ( **OMG I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY BUT LOL** ). Jongin knows he's in for the punishing of a lifetime. He should have never listened to Baekhyun in the first place. He's only ever full of terrible ideas. Jongin finally makes his way completely out and casts his eyes downward, refusing to look Daddy in the eye. 

"Jongin. What. The.  _HELL_. Is on this bunny?"

Truth be told, Soo already knows what it is. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on it. He just wants Jongin to confess to the dirty thing he did. He knows that the little embarrasses easily, which will help in whatever punishment Kyungsoo will bestow upon him. Jongin picks at something imaginary on his sweater and avoids Soo's gaze at all costs. He can't tell him what he did...Daddy will murder him  _with_ the bunny!

_"Ummmmm...."_

_"Jongin. 'ummmmmm' is not an answer. I want you to tell me exactly what is on this bunny. Right. Now."_

Jongin's heart starts pounding as he begins to panic. Daddy is already mad and he hasn't even told him yet. There is no forseeable way out of this so little Jongin musters up all the courage he has and very quietly and rushed, mumbles out:

_"it'sdriedcumdaddy...."_

Kyungsoo grasps Jongin's chin and tilts his head up harshly, tired of playing this little game, already. 

_"I need you to repeat that, little one. I couldn't quite understand what you said. It SOUNDED like you just told me this is dried cum. Please tell me that I am wrong?"_

_"It's dried cum, Daddy..."_

_"Jongin. Go to the bedroom. Now."_

Jongin's eyes start watering immediately. This isn't going to be playtime. He's sure Soo is going to end him, and not in a good way. It's one thing for Jongin to be needy and touch himself. Kyungsoo is fine with him rubbing a little bit, as long as it doesn't go too far. He does, however, absolutely FORBID cumming and using toys while Daddy isn't home. He says that's Daddy's job and nobody else is going to do Daddy's job. Even Jongin. He looks up and swears Kyungsoo is trying to light him on fire with the look he's giving. Jongin nods and waddles off to the bedroom. He already knows how Daddy wants him. He takes off his sweater and skinny jeans, throwing them to the side before stepping out of his boxer briefs and leaving them as he makes his way to the bed. He bends himself over the end of the bed, chest and stomach flat on the sheets, his arms above his head, gripping the sheets. He spreads his legs and waits for Kyungsoo to come in. After a moment he hears footsteps in the hall and closes his eyes as Soo comes into the room. 

_"Now, Jongin. Would you mind telling Daddy how dried cum made its way onto Sir Fluffles?"_

" _I-I was...ummm...missing Daddy a lot a-and....Baekkie t-t-told me that d-doing t-t-touches while you are gone is o-ok..."_

_"Jongin. Is Baekhyun your Daddy?"_

_"No, Sir..."_

_"Then why the hell would you listen to him?! You know how much he gets in trouble for all of his 'bright ideas.' Chanyeol tells me all the time about the things he catches him doing! Baekhyun does NOT make the rules in this house. Tell me, little one....WHO makes the rules in this house?"_

_"You do, Daddy!"_

_"You're damn right, it's me. Do I allow you to do such filthy things without Daddy being home?"_

_"No, sir..."_

_"Right, again. Now...I want you to think very hard about this next question, understand?"_

_"Yes, Daddy. I understand."_

Kyungsoo walks behind Jongin, running his hand down his spine and over his juicy little ass before leaning over and almost growling into Jongin's ear:

_"Who is the only person allowed to ruin your tight, slutty, little hole?"_

Jongin's breath hitches as he hears Kyungsoo next to him. He LOVES dirty talk and Kyungsoo absolutely knows it. 

_"You are, Daddy! You're the only one allowed to ruin me!"_

Kyungsoo smirks before licking the shell of Jongin's ear and biting his neck. He pushes himself up and gazes at the glorious sight before him. 

_"Perfect answer, Baby boy. Now, since you were soooo impatient while Daddy was gone..."_

Kyungsoo walks over to the bedside table and pulls out a few things before walking back over behind Jongin. He gets down on his knees and spreads Jongin's ass wide, gluing his eyes on the little  _twitching_ prize in between. He grabs the lube he got from the drawer and squeezes some out onto his fingers before pressing one against Jongin's tight little rim. Jongin hums in delights as he feels his Daddy behind him and Kyungsoo smiles to himself. He's not going to be humming for long...  Soo adds another finger, delighting in the small moans and mewls coming from above. He glances as Jongin's swollen little dick and notices just hard rock hard he is already. He licks his lips as he watches precome drip out onto the duvet. Kyungsoo begins scissoring Jongin open, purposefully not hitting his prostate, which is driving Jongin mad. But, he knows better than to thrust back and take matters into his own hands, so he just takes whatever Kyungsoo will give to him. Kyungsoo soon deems Jongin stretched enough and reaches over to the side where he laid the things from the drawer. He picks up the butt plug that he knows Jongin used. It was easy to tell, since it was the only one out of place. They always kept them in order of size, smallest to largest. Jongin had placed it in the wrong spot, telling Kyungsoo that he didn't just rub one out. Kyungsoo pours some more of the lube on the toy and places it against Jongin's waiting hole. As soon as it touches his skin, Jongin stills and quiets. 

_"Daddy...why are you using that one?"_

_"Well, baby...I figured that since you liked it so much while Daddy was gone, you would like it when he's here too!"_

Jongin's eyes go wide at Kyungsoo's words. How did he know?!

_"Baby, you put it back in the wrong spot when you used it. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy!"_

_"You will be, Baby boy..."_

Kyungsoo smirks as he slowly begins pushing in the toy. It's not particularly big, but he doesn't want to injure the boy. Jongin groans at how full he feels and is almost panting by now. His cock is so hard and Daddy hasn't even touched him yet! Suddenly, Jongin hears a  _SMACK!_ echo in the room and simultaniously feels a hand against his bottom. His eyes involuntarily water as his ass stings from the blow.

_"Count them, Jongin."_

Kyungsoo turns on the butt plug and pats it a couple of times, making sure it hits Jongin's prostate which makes the little whimper in pleasure. 

_"One, Daddy!"_

_SMACK!_

_"TWO!"_

_"Now, Jongin. Why is Daddy spanking you? How did you get dried cum all over your bunny? Can you tell Daddy?"_

Jongin takes a deep breath and grips the sheets. He knows he's gonna get more than two. 

_"Daddy is spanking Nini because he got needy when Daddy was gone and did touches without permission..."_

_SMACK!_

_"Three, Daddy!"_

_"Keep going, Jongin. What did you do during touches without Daddy?"_

_"Nini used this butt plug and some lube to hit his special spot..."_

_SMACK!_

_"F-Four, Daddy!"_

_"But that's not how Sir Fluffles got cum on him, is it? Tell me, Jongin. What did you do to your bunny?"_

Jongin sniffles as he feels his Daddy rub his hand over his ass, getting ready for the next blow. He knows that Daddy is going to pummel his ass when he tells him what he did with his bunny...

_"I am waiting, young man..."_

_"N-Nini...Nini n-needed friction so...so he r-r-rubbed himself on his b-bunny until he c-came...."_

The next 10 swats came fast and hard, leaving bright red marks on Jongin's soft little bottom, making it look like it was glowing. Kyungsoo lands the very last one right on the plug, making Jongin scream out as he very involuntarily cums all over the duvet, cum dripping down the side of the bed from the vibrating jab to his sensitive prostate. Kyungsoo coos at Jongin, making him feel, somehow, more embarrassed than he already feels. 

_"Awww....Nini, baby....did that feel good? You just couldn't hold it, could you?"_

Jongin whines quietly as he comes down from his high and suddenly gasps when he feels his Daddy's hands on his sensitive cock. 

_"Awww now, baby...you didn't think Daddy was gonna let you off that easily, did you?"_

Kyungsoo teases Jongin as he begins slowly stroking Jongin's little cock back to life, Jongin hissing in sensitivity. When he gets him hard enough he rolls on a cockring and shoves it to the base of his little boy's raging hard-on. 

_"DADDY!!! No! Please take it off! Nini will be good, I promise..."_

Jongin's eyes well up as he feels how tight the ring is aroung him. He just came merely minutes ago and now Daddy is going to punish him more. 

_"Baby it's not coming off for a while. You are going to deal with it, and be a good boy. Got it?"_

_"Got it, Daddy..."_

Kyungsoo flips him over to his back and slowly removes the toy from his hungry little hole, replacing it with his own hard cock. In one movement he's balls deep in Jongin, causing the younger to moan loud and long at how full he feels. 

" _Jongin...Daddy is gonna wreck you so good tonight..."_

Jongin closes his eyes and attempts to steady his breathing, to no avail. Because as soon as Soo finishes his sentence, he starts absolutely hammering into Jongin's prostate, causing his voice to crack as he screams out in a mixture of sensitivity and pleasure. Kyungsoo leans down and sucks a dark mark into Jongin's neck, licking his way to his collarbone as he pumps in and out of his tight, perfect ass. Jongin moans out with every thrust, feeling himself get closer to his climax with every second. 

_"Daddy....Daddy, Nini is so close..."_

_"Yeah babe? You're gonna cum for Daddy? Hmmm?"_

Jongin's breath hitches and he feels his orgasm fast approaching. 

_"Daddy...Please take it off so Nini can cum? Please?!?!"_

Kyungsoo laughs evilly as he stands up and angles his hips, thrusting into Jongin's hole with lightening speed. Jongin thrashes on the bed as he feels his climax nearing, screaming loud and high as he has his first dry orgasm.

* * *

_"Daddy please....pleasepleasepleaseplease let me cum now! I promise I won't do touches anymore without you!_

It's been another 45 minutes and Kyungsoo still hasn't let him cum fully. Poor Jongin has had 3 more dry orgasms and is starting to sob from overstimulation. Soo smirks and pulls out suddenly. He just got an idea. He removes the cockring from Jongin and leans down, kissing him. 

_"Sit up, baby. Daddy will be right back."_

_"Ok, Daddy."_

Kyungsoo walks over toward the closet and comes back with something in his hand. He smiles at Jongin and throws something on the bed.  _Jongin's bunny._

_"Little one, I want you to get yourself off just like you did when Daddy was gone. Show Daddy how good your bunny made you feel."_

Jongin's eyes go wide. Surely Daddy is teasing right now?! He searches his face for any sign of playfulness and finds none. 

_"Daddy...don't make me do this.."_

_"Come on, Jongin. Daddy is waiting. Do you want to cum?"_

Jongin nods enthusiastically.

_"Then show me, baby."_

Jongin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It's no big deal right? He's just humping his bunny...in front of Daddy...He crawls over to his bunny as Kyungsoo sits down in the chair, watching intently. He strokes his cock a couple of times, smearing the precum all over before he mounts his poor bunny. He decides it's better if he pretends Soo isn't there. He lowers himself and closes his eyes as he puts his bunny's ear in his mouth, just like the first time. He hears Kyungsoo groan somewhere in the corner and starts thrusting on the now matted fur, moaning at the sweet friction he's getting. Jongin can already feel himself growing nearer and nearer to his high with each thrust. 

_"Daddy...Hahhhh! Daddy, Nini is gonna cum!"_

Kyungsoo only hums as he watches his little come undone. Jongin presses his crotch down harder as he thrusts, gaining more friction on his sweet swollen little cock. He's right on the edge...he just needs..

_"Cum, little one..."_

That's all it takes for Jongin to spill his hot sticky cum all over his poor bunny. Kyungsoo cums too, moments after. The sight before him too much to hold back on. Once they have both regained proper oxygen levels Soo walks over to Jongin, running his hand up and down his spine while speaking to him. 

_"Jongin, are you ever going to have playtime without Daddy again?"_

Little Jongin closes his eyes and shakes his head "no"

_"Good Boy, Nini..."_

* * *

Hello lovelies!

Ok, I completely understand if every one of you hates this chapter. It's rushed and makes no sense because I'm sick and very tired and I didn't feel like re-reading it before I posted. This is quite possibly the WORST smut I have ever written and I apologize deeply for it!!

As always, I love feedback! If you love it, tell me! If you hate it (most likely) then please tell me! I want to be a better writer for you guys! If you get a chance, go read my other fics!

-Lis

 

 

 

 


End file.
